


matchamaking

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: With Mika’s absolutely, completely adorable face, and the way he knitted his eyebrows and expectantly pursed his lips in anticipation, it was impossible for Midori to wait any longer. (midomika minific for pocky day!)





	matchamaking

**Author's Note:**

> never in my life did i ever think i'd make a pun a title to any of my fics but here we are
> 
> as said in the tags, midori and mika have already established a relationship! i just wanted to write some nice fluffies for pocky day
> 
> please consider midomika thank you and goodnight

Midori stared ahead at the empty seat in front of him, absentmindedly twirling the box of Pocky sticks on the table. It was a slightly chilly afternoon after school on the garden terrace, and he was in no rush to get to unit practice that would occur later in the day. He glanced at his phone, at the single message he’d sent to a certain someone that read: _“Meet me in the garden terrace after school, if you can,”_ then at the reply that read: _“be there in a few!!! i’ve got some stuff to do, i’ll be super quick >_<”. _ He sighed, trying not to let his impatience shine through his unwavering, understanding nature as he looked back down at the Pocky box, taking a single stick of Pocky out and curiously looking at it.

 

He was left in silence for a bit, save for the occasional sound of the wind rushing through the trees outside, until someone came rushing in, their footsteps echoing throughout the terrace as they came to a full stop in front of Midori’s table, slapping both hands on top of the table to catch his breath. Midori popped the Pocky stick in his mouth, trying his best to mask his excitement as butterflies began to well up in his chest, fluttering forth as the boy with the messy hair finally caught his breath and looked at him with bright, mismatched eyes.

 

“Hey, Midori-kun!” Mika huffed out, still slightly winded from earlier. “Sorry, I was stuck with classroom duties… I did m’best t’clean desks an’ sweep the floor as fast as I could, I was way too excited to come meet ya here!” He smiled and plopped himself down onto the chair in front of Midori, pulling out one of his candies and popping it into his mouth as his head swiveled to look around the terrace. There didn’t seem to be too many students in the area, as it was after school and not during lunch, so talking would be easier for both of them.

 

“Oh… It’s alright, I wasn’t waiting for that long,” Midori’s words were still quiet as he purses his lips, biting off a part of the stick he had placed in his mouth. “I’m… just glad to see you, Mika-senpai. I know you’re busy and all, so...” He savors the sweet matcha green tea flavor on his tongue, quickly eating the rest as Mika watches him. “Mmn, ‘m not really all that busy today, so ‘s fine!” Mika’s smile practically burned a hole through Midori’s heart from how radiant it was. He tried to still his beating heart as he glanced at the box of Pocky on the table, then back at Mika. He thought back to earlier in class, when one of his classmates had so boldly advanced on their partner… He blushed, then grabbed the box.

 

“Hey, Mika-senpai… Can you come closer?” Midori asked, and Mika nodded and scooted his chair over to where Midori was, so that he was sitting right next to him instead of across from him. “Yeah, Midori-kun…?” He asked so innocently, as Midori reached into the box of Pocky and pulled out another stick, turning to Mika and putting one end in his mouth, expectantly looking down at the other boy. Right then, it dawned on Mika what he wanted to do, and he quickly looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks suddenly tinted red. “O-Oh, y-ya wanna… I-I see…”

 

Mika tried to discreetly take a deep breath before drifting in Midori’s direction, slightly parting his lips and grasping the other end of the stick with his mouth. Both parties were extremely flustered as they simply sat in silence for a moment, staring at the other’s wide eyes, connected by a single green tea Pocky stick.

 

Slowly, they both began to chew, their mouths gradually growing closer together, neither of them noticing that the other had their eyes shut tight out of sheer embarrassment. Midori’s chest could nearly burst at the rate that his heart was beating at, and Mika could almost feel his spirit leaving his body, half-dead from how heated his cheeks felt.

 

As they inched ever so closer, they could both feel the tingling feeling that came with being so close to someone, practically making both of their heads vibrate. Midori cracked an eye open to see that they were practically mere millimeters away from each other, and all he could see was Mika’s absolutely, completely adorable face, and with the way he knitted his eyebrows and expectantly pursed his lips in anticipation, it was impossible for Midori to wait any longer.

 

He shut his eye again and closed the awaiting distance, once again feeling the ever so slightly sweet taste of matcha green tea mixed with biscuit on his tongue, along with Mika’s soft lips on his own. Mika nearly stood up from his own chair trying to pull Midori even closer, as though the Pocky just wasn’t enough, and he was trying to get more and more of a taste on his lips. Midori slightly hummed and accepted Mika’s advances, melting into the kiss as though he was chocolate left out on a sunny day.

 

Eventually, they broke the kiss, sighing as they struggled to catch their breath, sitting back in their chairs. Mika exhaled loudly and looked back up at Midori, his face flushed an obvious red, his soft lips curled into a slightly embarrassed smile. “Nnah, I got a little ahead of m’self there, uhm, eheh…” He scratched his head and held a hand up over his face, trying to shyly cover his expression while Midori gently pushed the hand back aside and took it, feeling how warm it felt before also taking his other hand and smiling.

 

“Well, I like that confident side of you, Mika-senpai,” Midori said before chuckling and leaning in again to steal another kiss from him, Pocky-free.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! you can find me on twitter @gaiaxylibrary!


End file.
